


Как пережить праздники. План на 365 дней

by JuliaJulia, tatianatiana



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awkward Flirting, Holidays, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Skinny Steve, Veterans, War Veteran Bucky Barnes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaJulia/pseuds/JuliaJulia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatianatiana/pseuds/tatianatiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стив любит Баки, Баки любит Стива</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как пережить праздники. План на 365 дней

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How to Survive the Holidays: A 365 Day Guide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641157) by [neversaydie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neversaydie/pseuds/neversaydie). 



В общественных местах Баки старается держаться спиной к стене. Он не расслабляется – если предположить, что он в принципе способен расслабиться с тех пор, как вернулся, – пока не изучит помещение, не оценит потенциальную угрозу, запасные выходы и все, что можно использовать как оружие. Он не употребляет готовую еду и пьет только то, что бариста готовит у него на глазах. Не потому, что он думает, что его могут отравить или взорвать… на самом деле, он _думает_ , что его могут отравить или взорвать. Но его психотерапевт уверяет, что Баки полезно выходить из дома. Так он и делает.

Стив работает в кофейне всего несколько месяцев, пытаясь раздобыть деньги на оплату обучения. В отличие от прочих сотрудников, он не считает парня с протезом вместо руки таким уж жутким. Он, несомненно, побывал на войне – это было бы очевидно, даже если бы он не попросил написать на его стакане «сержант» – и Стиву неловко от того, что другие сотрудники шепчутся за его спиной.

Ну да, парень немного нервный, и что?

Вскоре после того, как «сержант» начал регулярно посещать кофейню, в один из спокойных дней, когда почти нет посетителей, Стив видит, как Баки вытягивает шею, наблюдая за кофе машиной. И приглашает его за прилавок, чтобы тот мог посмотреть, как делается кофе, не испытывая таких неудобств. Баки настораживается, но невысокий тощий парень не выглядит как серьезная угроза, поэтому он кивает и получает наглядный урок приготовления кофе по всем правилам сетевой кофейни.

После этого он перестает называть себя «сержантом», но только перед Стивом.  
 _  
 **Валентинов День**_

Спустя несколько недель после того, как «сержант» стал Баки, Стив замечает, как тот добрых десять минут, не двигаясь, смотрит на витрину с сэндвичами. Баки переводит взгляд с одной упаковки на другую, но когда подходит его очередь, отворачивается и заказывает свой обычный кофе. Вид у него грустный.

Стив Роджерс, в тщедушном теле которого бьётся сердце настоящего героя, не собирается мириться с этим. Несколько минут спустя, когда Баки забирает свой заказ, Стив незаметно приглашает его в кухонный отсек.

Баки колеблется. Он уже убедился, что кофейня относительно безопасна, но кухня – это новая территория, таящая в себе неизвестную угрозу. Стив на несколько минут оставляет его в покое, давая осмотреться, после чего достает всё необходимое для приготовления сэндвичей.

\- По правде говоря, я готовлю еду только по четвергам, так что не могу обещать, что получится вкусно, – он поднимает взгляд на Баки и улыбается. – С чем ты хочешь? Могу поспорить, сыр не вызывает подозрений, верно? Его довольно сложно испортить.

Баки несколько секунд смотрит на странного парня, прежде чем кивнуть. Стив продолжает делать ему сэндвич, явно не обеспокоенный тем, что на него смотрят, пока его костлявые пальцы управляются с острым ножом для сыра. Закончив, он кладет сэндвич в обычную упаковку и вручает ее Баки с широкой улыбкой.

\- Почему ты делаешь это для меня? – до тех пор, пока Баки не задает этот вопрос, Стив не осознает, насколько тот на самом деле молод. Они примерно одного возраста, но настороженный взгляд и заросшее щетиной лицо заставляют его выглядеть старше.

\- Потому что мне так хочется.

\- Все остальные считают меня опасным психом.

\- Что ж, а я так не думаю, – Стив качает головой и объясняет: – Мой отец был ветераном. Он вел себя в точности как ты, это помогало ему чувствовать себя в безопасности.

Баки какое-то время обдумывает информацию, а после улыбается, легко и неуверенно.

\- Спасибо, – бормочет он. – В смысле, за то, что ты так добр ко мне.

Стив просит его больше не упоминать об этом и отсылает Баки обратно в кофейню, прежде чем попадет в неприятности из-за того, что пустил постороннего в служебное помещение. У Стива часто возникают проблемы из-за табличек с запрещающими надписями. Он утверждает, что это из-за плохого зрения, а не потому, что он любит нарушать правила, хотя на самом деле так и есть.

Стив вспоминает про День Святого Валентина только в конце смены, когда приходит время снимать украшения в виде сердечек. Пэгги закатывает глаза, когда он с удивлением признается в этом, и из жалости предлагает взять его с собой на свидание. Стив почти готов согласиться, несмотря на уязвленную гордость. Ему действительно не с кем праздновать Валентинов день. Потом он ловит себя на том, что думает о Баки, которого едва знает, что по меньшей мере странно.

После этого случая Баки начинает покупать в кофейне еду, но только по четвергам. Он перестает следить за приготовлением кофе, но только если его варит Стив. Похоже, их отношения выходят на новый уровень.  
 _ **  
День независимости**  
_  
Стив занят очередной партией красных, белых и синих кексов, когда появляется Баки, который слегка не в себе.  
Должно быть, он был на встрече ветеранов, потому что на нем военная форма и довольно впечатляющее количество медалей. «Пурпурное Сердце» начищено до блеска, волосы подстрижены короче, чем обычно, и Стив практически уверен, что на Баки обращают внимание не только из-за военной формы, но и из-за привлекательной внешности.

Кто-то из очереди обращается к нему, благодаря за службу. Баки теряется, не находя слов для ответа, и Стив спешит принять заказ у не имевшей в виду ничего плохого женщины, чтобы оборвать разговор. По лицу Баки видно, что помощь пришлась очень кстати.

На экранах телевизоров демонстрируют прямые включения с празднования Дня независимости по всей стране, и один особенно громкий взрыв фейерверка заставляет Баки заметно вздрогнуть. Когда подходит его очередь, Баки не может произнести ни слова, его грудь вздымается из-за учащенного дыхания, не давая сделать глубокий вдох, и Стив принимает решение. Он просит Пэгги прикрыть его, и отводит Баки в подсобку.

Стив сидит с Баки, пока тот не перестает дрожать, рассказывая ему о всякой ерунде вроде предстоящей вечеринки по случаю дня рождения и о кошмарных посетителях, которые были у них с утра, помогая ему сосредоточиться на чем-то кроме собственного колотящегося сердца. Через некоторое время Баки успокаивается, возвращаясь к реальности – где бы он ни был, точно не в задней комнате кофейни в компании слегка напуганного студента.

Когда Баки наконец начинает нормально дышать, Стив предлагает вызвать ему такси, но Баки качает головой и говорит, что он и так уже сделал больше чем достаточно.

Прежде чем уйти, Баки обхватывает костлявые плечи Стива в неожиданном, но твердом объятии, которое заставляет его щеки порозоветь. Так Пэгги получает повод поддразнивать Стива до конца смены, но он считает, что можно это и перетерпеть, особенно когда чуть позже Баки приносит ему открытку с надписью «С Днем Рождения». В конце стоит «целую», но это, разумеется, ничего не значит.  
 ** _  
Хэллоуин_**

Октябрь приходит на смену долгому лету, в течение которого Стив, как это называла его мама, «строит глазки» Баки из-за кофе машины и отчаянно трусит, не решаясь на что-то большее.

Пэгги уверяет, что Стив понапрасну тратит время, ему нужно сделать решительный шаг или признать, что парень не заинтересован, и сдаться.

Стив прикрепляет пластиковые кольца с пауками поверх фиолетовых и зеленых кексов (кто же не любит сверхурочную работу в праздники) ранним утром Хэллоуина, когда слышит тихий стук в дверь. Он смотрит через плечо и видит Баки, с нервной улыбкой просовывающего голову в дверь.

Его темные волосы вновь отросли, и Стив, хоть это и глупо, умиляется тому, что они все равно не остаются на месте, когда Баки заправляет их за уши.

\- Привет, – Стив даже не пытается спрятать удивленную улыбку, которая расплывается на лице при виде Баки. – Мы не откроемся еще час, так что…

\- Я знаю, прости. Пэгги впустила меня, – объясняет Баки, и Стив едва сдерживается, чтобы не закатить глаза. Разумеется, она сделала это исключительно для того, чтобы еще больше осложнить ему жизнь. – Я просто проходил мимо и хотел спросить, есть ли у тебя какие-нибудь планы на вечер. Я надеюсь, это не очень странно.

\- Э. Нет. Планов нет, – вырывается у Стива, прежде чем он поправляет себя. – Вообще-то моя соседка по комнате устраивает Хэллоуинскую вечеринку, но… Может, ты захочешь прийти? Я только сейчас сообразил, что она убьет меня, если я не приду.

\- Да? – рот Баки изгибается в улыбке, и у Стива возникает впечатление, что раньше он улыбался гораздо чаще. – Я не собирался навязываться, когда спросил про твои планы. Мне показалось, это звучит не так жалко, как если бы я просто предложил тебе потусоваться, тем более что у меня нет никаких идей.

Заметив неуверенность на его лице, Стив втихомолку радуется тому, что Баки оказался таким же социопатом-неудачником, как и он.

\- Уверен, будет круто, если ты придешь… – Стив пытается не выглядеть слишком довольным, но притворство никогда не было его сильной стороной, – Э, вот сюда.

Он стягивает с рук одноразовые перчатки, берет один из маркеров и стаканчик. Написав на нем свой адрес и телефон, он вручает его Баки, запоздало смутившись из-за улыбающегося смайлика, который нарисовал под своим именем.

\- Начало в восемь, но большинство не появится до десяти.

\- Я приду, – Баки поднимает взгляд и неуверенно улыбается. – Мне нужен костюм? Не знаю, что и придумать…

\- Ты мог бы быть зомби. Сними свой протез и… – спохватившись, Стив замолкает на полуслове, и его глаза расширяются от ужаса. – О, Господи, это так бестактно с моей стороны. Прости меня!

Баки, однако, не выглядит обиженным – он слишком занят тем, что пытается сдержать смех.

\- Зомби – это отличная идея, – он снова смеется, глядя на потрясенное выражение лица Стива. – Ты не против, если я приведу еще пару друзей? Им тоже вроде как нечем заняться, а по части костюмов они наверняка сообразят что-нибудь получше, чем я.

\- Конечно, никаких проблем.

\- И еще, к вам можно приходить с животными? – при других обстоятельствах Стив удивился бы такому вопросу куда сильнее, но сейчас всё его внимание приковано к Баки, которого он впервые видит таким оживленным. – У моего друга есть собака. Ну, служебная собака. Он должен взять ее с собой.

\- Лично я обижаюсь, когда люди приходят ко мне в гости без каких-нибудь милых существ, которых можно потискать, – Стив пожимает плечами, и Баки довольно кивает, еще больше повеселев. – Приходи с выпивкой и щенком, и я весь твой.

Отличный образец убойного юмора. Хорошая работа, Роджерс.

 

Стив, разумеется, не тратит вечером целый час на укладку волос.

И его вовсе не интересует мнение Наташи о том, хорошо ли выглядит его задница в костюме Рика Граймса. Кстати, он ничего не имел в виду, наряжаясь охотником из шоу про живых мертвецов после того, как посоветовал Баки изобразить зомби. Это просто совпадение, что у них будут парные костюмы.

Также он не выпивает слишком много стопок текилы, чтобы успокоить нервы, до того, как народ начинает прибывать. Естественно, нет.

Приятели Баки, которых он приводит с собой, Клинт и Сэм, кажутся неплохими ребятами. Очевидно, что они оба тоже ветераны, и в квартире Стива никогда не было такой концентрации мускулов одновременно. Наташа громко выражает одобрение по этому поводу, а Стив гадает, служили ли они вместе с Баки или познакомились уже потом.

Сэм одет Большой Птицей с улицы Сезам и несколько напряжен. Он держится особняком и общается в основном с Наташей, одетой во все тот же костюм балерины, который она вытаскивает откуда-то каждый год. Костюм Клинта Стив мог бы описать как нечто среднее между нарядом стриптизера и Робин Гуда («У них просто не могло не быть латекса в тысяча шестьсот каком-то году, ладно вам!») и поскольку он включает настоящие лук и стрелы, это заставляет окружающих немного нервничать. Но его собака в костюме маленького лепрекона вызывает всеобщий восторг, и об этом быстро забывают.

Баки приходит в костюме зомби, хотя поначалу не снимает куртку, стесняясь своей руки без протеза.

\- Ты выглядишь круто, – в качестве приветствия Стив обнимает его, и Баки сверкает улыбкой, полной искусственной крови.

\- Я выгляжу так, как будто разбился всмятку, а потом восстал из мертвых, – он колеблется, прежде чем снять куртку, и Стив очень старается не разглядывать слишком пристально то, что осталось от его левой руки. – Клинт сказал, что мне нужно было прихватить с собой фальшивую руку и время от времени ронять ее.

\- Это офигительная идея. Мои гости перепугались бы до смерти, – Стив вздыхает, и Баки, кажется, немного расслабляется. – Ты любишь текилу? У нас где-то должна быть текила…

\- Пахнет так, будто ты уже выпил текилы, – Баки ухмыляется, и Стив внезапно осознает, как близко они стоят. Он смотрит вверх, их глаза встречаются, и он готов поклясться, что Баки начинает наклоняться к нему…

В этот момент с другого конца комнаты доносится грохот, сопровождаемый бурными криками радости, и это разрушает волшебство момента.

\- Бартон, я же просил тебя не стрелять из этой штуки! – Баки пробирается сквозь толпу, чтобы конфисковать лук и стрелы у торжествующего Клинта, к большому облегчению и разочарованию Стива. – Если ты наделаешь дыр в стене, я наделаю дыр в тебе.

Остальная часть вечера проходит как в тумане. Количество выпитого Стивом алкоголя свалило бы с ног мужика в два раза больше, чем он. Стив отрубается на диване, храпя, как сирена, в обнимку с собакой Клинта. На следующий день они получают свою минуту славы, когда снимки с вечеринки выкладывают в Фейсбук. 

Баки ставит лайк под фотографией. Также он меняет статус своих отношений на «Все сложно». Стив теряется в догадках, что это может значить.  
 ** _  
День благодарения_**

Накануне Дня Благодарения Баки исчезает из виду. Письма и смс-ки остаются без ответа – достаточно долго, чтобы Стив начал беспокоиться. Он не уверен, что имеет на это право, они не встречаются, и даже не близкие друзья, но Стив ничего не может с собой поделать. В конце концов, он набирается смелости и оставляет Клинту сообщение на Фейсбуке, осторожно спрашивая, в порядке ли Баки.

«Ему сейчас тяжело, – приходит ответ. – Прошел год с тех пор, как он потерял руку. Он не очень-то хорошо справляется. Дай ему время».

Чтобы отвлечься, Стив нагружает себя делами. Он сосредотачивается на работе, глазируя кексы, чтобы они выглядели, как индейки и осенние листья. Пэгги перестает подшучивать над ним, что показывает, насколько плохо ему удается скрывать свои чувства. Он позволяет Наташе накрасить ему ногти, пока они смотрят телевизор, надеясь, что Баки непременно появится вновь в тот день, когда Стив будет выглядеть глупо.

В кофейне много работы, как всегда бывает в праздники, но этому месту по-прежнему не хватает одного постоянного посетителя. Они декорируют зал к празднику. Потом снимают украшения. Баки так и не появляется.

Незадолго до того, как наступает время развешивать мишуру и включать СД-диск с рождественскими гимнами в современной обработке, Стив поднимает взгляд от кассы и видит знакомое лицо в начале очереди.

Баки похудел и осунулся, и выглядит куда хуже, чем во время их последней встречи. Но он здесь.

\- Привет, – Баки не извиняется, но Стив ясно слышит это в его голосе, как если бы он произнес нужные слова вслух.

\- Привет, – он улыбается, и Баки шумно выдыхает, словно получив прощение. Как будто Стив стал бы злиться на него за то, что Баки не в силах изменить. – Тебе получше?

Баки кивает, стиснув зубы, его щека слегка дергается.

\- Да. Спасибо.

\- Как обычно?

\- Пожалуйста.

Стив почти готов к тому, что Баки снова начнет вытягивать шею, чтобы проследить за приготовлением своего напитка, но этого не происходит. У Стива слегка сжимается сердце, и он рисует на пенке смайлик.

Когда Баки по-настоящему улыбается, увидев это, Стив жалеет, что не набрался смелости нарисовать сердечко.

**_Рождество_ **

Рождество в кофейне – та еще головная боль.

Дело даже не в бесконечно повторяющихся рождественских песенках, и не в сезонных напитках, которые пользуются бешеным спросом и при этом готовятся целую вечность, и даже не в том, что глазурь для кексов в конце дня оказывается в по-настоящему странных местах. Что действительно бесит Стива – в течение двух недель перед праздником его заставляют наряжаться эльфом.

Баки почти задыхается от смеха, когда видит его в костюме.

\- Пошел ты, – Стив, с накладными заостренными ушами, багрово краснеет под своей полосатой шляпой. Баки продолжает смеяться, не обращая внимания на то, что задерживает очередь.

Он выглядит намного лучше, чем после Дня Благодарения, но у Стива все равно теплеет на душе, когда он видит, как Баки безо всякого смущения смеется в общественном месте. Даже если и над Стивом.

\- Серьезно, почему они не позволили тебе нарядиться Сантой? – едва Баки удается успокоиться и взять себя в руки, как шляпа Стива сползает ему на нос, и Баки снова заходится в приступе смеха. – О, мой Бог.

\- Он был единственным, на кого налез костюм эльфа, – произносит Пэгги, проходящая мимо в наряде Секси Миссис Клаус и весьма довольная собой. – Либо это, либо конфета.

\- А не пошли бы вы оба, – на этом Стив решает закончить представление. Осталось только выйти из-за прилавка, чтобы показать Баки колокольчики на своей обуви – просто для того, чтобы увидеть, как широкая улыбка вновь осветит его лицо.

\- Ох, Иисусе. Я хочу тебя в мой чулок для подарков, – Баки смеется, а Стив краснеет еще больше. – Ты самый симпатичный маленький эльф, которого я когда-либо видел.

\- Почему бы тебе не попросить его постоять на каминной полке, – предлагает Пэгги. Однажды Стив обязательно ее убьет. – Пусть он убедится, что ты был хорошим мальчиком, и расскажет об этом Санте.

\- Рядом с ним мне было бы трудно вести себя хорошо, – Баки ловит взгляд Стива и ухмыляется. Их пальцы встречаются, когда он забирает свой кофе. – Увидимся завтра, Рудольф.

\- Он был северным оленем! – кричит Стив ему вслед, пытаясь сделать вид, что не смущен, когда следующий посетитель смотрит на него, как на сумасшедшего.

После шутливой пикировки с Баки он чувствует себя немного странно, но не уверен, что это ему не нравится. По крайней мере, он флиртовал, пусть даже будучи одетым как придурковатый эльф.

Ебаное Рождество.  
 **  
 _Новый год_**

Стив и Баки уходят с вечеринки до обратного отсчета. Они оба перебрали и слишком пьяны для приличной компании.

Сэм тихо напоминает Стиву, что Баки стоит попасть к себе до того, как начнутся фейерверки. Вспомнив про инцидент в День Независимости, Стив соглашается с ним и настаивает на том, чтобы проводить Баки домой. Баки закатывает глаза и отпускает несколько комментариев о том, что с таким же успехом он может разгуливать по ночным улицам под охраной чихуахуа, но не выглядит недовольным тем, что Стив пойдет с ним.

Ночь была совершенно сумасшедшая, и этим все сказано. Клинт здорово набрался, пока угощал всех подряд искрящимися коктейлями, и провел большую часть вечера, целуя все, что шевелится и даже кое-что из того, что не шевелится (Стив предпочел бы не знать о том, что тот делал с арбузом). Сэм и Наташа поспорили, сколько пустых пивных банок они смогут сложить на задремавшего гостя, прежде чем он пошевелится (пятнадцать, выиграла Наташа). Также они обнаружили, что Пэгги и караоке определенно не сочетаются, а ее и Наташино исполнение «You Give Love a Bad Name» и вовсе опасно для жизни.

Мелодраматический спектакль Клинта и Сэма «Скажи Ему» Стив и Баки определенно не станут обсуждать друг с другом. Расплата настанет позже, когда они выложат видео этого выступления на Youtube.

Большую часть вечера Стив и Баки проводят на диване, уютно устроившись рядом и посмеиваясь над всеми остальными. По их общему мнению, год был хоть и странный, но неплохой.

Баки пропускает несколько шагов и теперь идет по другую сторону от Стива и может взять его за руку. То, что Стив чувствует по этому поводу, возможно, напрямую связано с переизбытком алкоголя, но он все равно считает, что держать Баки за руку очень, очень приятно.

\- Мы пропустим обратный отсчет, – у Баки слегка заплетается язык, пока он шарит в поисках ключа от дома, и наконец, вылавливает его из кармана.

\- Я знаю, – Стив примерно в таком же состоянии, но все еще различает одинокий силуэт Баки в тусклом уличном свете, поэтому считает, что не так уж и пьян. – Это позор. Я собирался поцеловать тебя в полночь.

-Собирааался? – смеется Баки. – Смелое заявление. Как мне не повезло, что я пропущу это.

Случайность ли это, или во всем повинен алкоголь, или внезапно зазвучавший где-то неподалеку голос Бруно Марса, как это ни банально – причиной могло быть что угодно, но мягкий изгиб губ Баки, на который смотрит Стив, заставляет его окончательно потерять контроль.

Стив тянется вверх и берет лицо Баки в руки, чувствуя грубую щетину под пальцами, и ему нравится это даже больше, чем он мог ожидать.

\- Три, два, один, – он встает на цыпочки и мягко целует Баки в губы. Ненадолго весь мир, кроме их двоих, словно перестает существовать, и когда Стив отстраняется, они улыбаются друг другу. – С Новым Годом.

**_День Святого Валентина_ **

\- Я смотрю, в этом году ты не забыл, – замечает Пэгги, разглядывая засосы в расстегнутом вороте рубашки Стива. – Но знаешь, День Святого Валентина празднуют сегодня.

\- Мы так и сделали. Я рано встал сегодня утром, – Стив ухмыляется, пока Пэгги делает вид, что ее тошнит.

Сегодня он даже рад выкладывать на кексах сердечки из конфет, должно быть, он сходит с ума.

Последние полтора месяца были не самыми простыми для их отношений. Стиву нравится быть с Баки, но ему пришлось привыкать к тому, что он встречается с человеком, у которого серьезное травматическое расстройство. Долгое время Баки отказывался оставаться на ночь, не желая чтобы Стив стал свидетелем его кошмаров. Стиву приходилось быть очень осторожным, чтобы ничем его не задеть и не позволить возникнуть напряжению между ними. И они справились с этим, постепенно привыкая и приспосабливаясь друг к другу.

В прошедшую ночь Баки впервые остался у него и не просыпался с криками. Стив считает, что все идет просто отлично.

Баки появляется в середине смены с розой в руке, и Стива даже не смущает, что Пэгги будет безжалостно дразнить его по этому поводу. Он наклоняется через прилавок, чтобы поцеловать своего бойфренда, когда тот оказывается в начале очереди, но тут в происходящее вмешивается другой постоянный посетитель.

\- Ну, блядь, наконец-то!

Ник приходит в кофейню каждый день, в то же время, что и Баки. Стив полагает, что этот парень работает где-то вроде службы безопасности, потому что он огромен и выглядит пугающе – настолько же, насколько вежлив, когда делает заказ. На этот раз он стоит в очереди позади Баки.

\- Прошу прощения? – Баки оборачивается, готовый к драке, но насколько бы раздраженным не выглядел Ник, его намерения явно далеки от этого.

\- Я целый чертов год наблюдаю, как вы ходите вокруг да около, идиоты злоебучие! – он забирает свой кофе у Пэгги, награждая ее испепеляющим взглядом. – Как давно вы перестали маяться хуйней?

\- Э, на Новый год, – отвечает Стив, глядя на Баки с глупой щенячьей улыбкой. Баки улыбается в ответ, и это мило до тошноты.

\- Могли бы сказать мне раньше, я же за вас, мудаков, переживал! – восклицает Ник и уходит, недовольно ворча из-за того, что они заставили его беспокоиться понапрасну.

Стив и Баки в замешательстве смотрят друг на друга, прежде чем взрываются хохотом. Может быть, они вели себя глупо, но им нужно было разобраться во всем. И не важно, сколько времени им на это потребуется.

Год – это не так уж и долго, если вы проводите его вместе.


End file.
